


Seamus's Secret

by dracoluv, LegendaryWrighter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Drarry, Bi!Dean, Deamus, Eventual Deamus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay!Seamus, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Smut, background Ronmione, bottom!seamus, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/pseuds/LegendaryWrighter
Summary: The start of sixth year is a whole new time for Seamus Finnigan. His best friend (and long time crush) Dean Thomas has started dating Ginny Weasley. While Seamus is jealous of their relationship, what hurts the most is not talking to Dean like he once did. Hopefully, Hermione and his other friends can distract him from his heartache.A story that will eventually lead to our beloved Deamus, but only after quite a long time of trials and tribulations...and even some other rarepairs!I'm writing this work with the lovely LegendaryWrighter. We hope you like it!





	1. Upon Arrival

Chapter 1

Another year and yet another painfully long train ride to Hogwarts. Lucky for Seamus, he usually had Dean to occupy his time. This year, though, it seemed as though Dean was much more fond of occupying Ginny Weasley’s time. Seamus had been listening to the two flirting back and forth in the small compartment for the better half of the trip. At the present, he was actually picking through the first book he could pull from his bag (a magazine on current Quidditch captains), while Dean and Ginny laughed and once again moved closer together in the seat across from him.

Seamus nearly fell to his knees in rejoice when the train began to slow down, indicating that soon it would stop. He wondered if Dean would ever notice his frustration. He hadn’t spoken a word in last half hour. Finally, finally, the train stopped and Dean was forced to look away from the redhead girl’s face and look towards Seamus. Without word, he stood and brought down his things, then Ginny’s. The two began to speak soon after, and left the compartment without noticing Seamus’s presence. He stood with a huff, jumped up to grab is things, and stomped after them.

After finally getting through the sea of people trying to get off the train, the brunette looked for his best friend, and his heart sank when he saw Dean already in a carriage with Ginny, Padma, and Parvati. Seamus stood there, trying to figure out what had happened between him and Dean; they’d been best friends since their first year and after one summer exchanging letters, and going on dates with Ginny, Dean acted like he was a stranger. It was actually worse, the taller Gryffindor acted as if Seamus didn’t exist at all. Seamus always looked forward to Dean’s letters and remembering how they came less and less this summer after he and Ginny got together made his heart ache.

“Hey Seamus.” Hermione greeted, and Seamus nodded in response. “Dean already got a carriage?”

“Of course he did.” Ron muttered angrily “Probably snogging with Gin all the way to Hogwarts”

“They rode with Padma and Parvati.” Seamus replied

“Why don’t you ride with us?” Hermione suggested

Seamus really didn’t want to be the fourth wheel of the Golden Trio, but it was much better than having to listen to Dean and Ginny flirt endlessly, and it also beat having to ride with any lower years who’d just pelt him with questions about Harry Potter. So the three of them got into a carriage and waited for Harry to arrive. It seemed a bit odd that Harry wasn't with Ron and Hermione, but Seamus was too preoccupied making himself miserable thinking about Dean and Ginny sitting next to each other in the Great Hall. Seamus frowned and the idea that Dean could have easily replaced someone he'd been best friends with for nearly five years made him angrier than anything else.

Seamus was brought back to earth when he felt the carriage start moving. He turned to greet and talk to Harry to distract himself from his own thoughts, but Seamus was surprised to see that Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

"He said he was just going to use the loo before getting off the train." Hermione replied, "Maybe he didn't see us get into this carriage, and rode one with other people"

Seamus nodded, but he didn't believe Hermione, and Ron's worried face made the Irish teen nearly a hundred percent sure that Harry had gotten caught up in something again. He just hoped this didn't mean something terrible was going happen this year, as it did in previous years. 

"How was your summer Seamus?" Hermione asked. She was obviously trying to switch topics, but Seamus wished she had picked something else.

"It was fine." Seamus replied. "Helped around the house, wrote to you guys, the usual."

"You and Dean didn't hang out?" Hermione asked.

"We did in the first few weeks, but he and Ginny started spending more time together as the summer progressed." Seamus replied bitterly, and it seemed he wasn't able to hide it since Hermione was giving him a concerned look.

He kept his head down and let Ron take over the conversation for the duration of the ride. When they reached the castle, Seamus was the last to leave the carriage, trailing just behind the group of friends as they filed into the Great Hall. Seamus shot a glance down the Gryffindor table and purposefully sat far from Dean and Ginny. 

The sound of Dumbledore’s voice echoed through the hall, but it made no sense to Seamus. He simply sat, staring at the wood of table, wondering if he would ever sit with his cr-best friend ever again.

He stared at the wood as food appeared before him. He stared as people laughed and ate. He stared until enough time had passed for him to stand up, excuse himself lamely, and make his way to the common room, getting the password from Hermione on his way. Seamus went straight to his dorm to set up for the night. 

Once he had gathered his sleep clothes, Seamus made his way to the shower to wash off this terrible day. As the hot water began to steam up the room, he wondered how he had ever been so stupid as to think that Dean would have paid him any mind. He knew that this was going to be a difficult adjustment - the day when Dean finally had himself a girlfriend. 

Sighing, Seamus began undressing. He could feel that there was a small, dying part inside of him that had always wanted to believe that Dean might be his one day...that Dean might actually feel the same way about him. Seamus bit back that part of himself and swallowed it down. Things were better this way.

~~~~ 

His shoulders and head were both aching from the stress of the day and the train ride. What Seamus really needed right about now was a good, thorough wank.

After he finished up washing himself, he then added some more body wash into his hand, which then went quickly to his already stiff cock. He gripped himself and began to work his hand up and down over the length of his shaft, soft moans escaping from his lips. The thought of a silencing charm passed through his mind for a moment before he completely lost himself in the sensations he was feeling.

His hand was moving faster over his cock. He could just imagine that as he fell back against the wall, it was really the tall, firm body of… Oh Merlin. And if his hand was only a bit wider, it would be just like his… So strong. His hand moving up and down over Seamus’s cock fast. Seamus twisted his wrist just enough to drive himself crazy.

He was so completely drenched in pleasure, that he barely remembered to bite his arm as he came, involuntarily screaming Dean’s name into his own pale flesh. 

His cum splattered over the floor of the shower and was washed away. Seamus leaned haphazardly against the tiled wall, trying to catch his breath. 

After a while, he got out of the shower and dried himself off, dressing in his sleep clothes and heading back into the dorm. He tucked his other clothes in a pile for the elves to wash and climbed into bed, closing the curtains around his bed and settling in for an early night.

The warmth of the blanket surrounded his spent body, and he immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LW: Greetings. dracoluv and I would like to apologise for how long it has taken us to update this story. Our personal lives have just gotten extremely busy and hectic, making it difficult for us to find the time to write. We can't promise yet that we'll update regularly, but we will try. Thank you all so much for your patience, and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2**  
  
Seamus woke up early the next morning. Casting a quick Tempus charm, the brunette saw it was still 6 am and tried to go back to sleep. After several minutes of tossing and turning, Seamus gave up and got out of bed. Seamus then took a quick shower and got dressed, after which he went down to the common room and saw Hermione alone, surrounded by several open books. He knew Hermione was studious, but it looked like she was studying the curriculum for this and next year.  
  
"Morning Shay." He heard a familiar voice say.  
  
The brunette turned and saw Dean sitting by the window with his sketchbook and pencils, smiling at him.  
  
"Morning Dean." Seamus returned, smiling as he sat across the taller Gryffindor.  
  
"You went to bed really early last night." Dean pointed out with a concerned look. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah...I was just really tired from the train ride." Seamus replied, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
Dean nodded and returned his focus to his sketchbook, and Seamus smiled. He loved watching Dean draw. The taller Gryffindor would put all his emotion into his art, and it showed. Every single drawing Dean gave him was better than majority of everything else he’d ever received. One drawing was that of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, which Dean drew in their first year after the first game of the season. Another drawing he loved was one of every Gryffindor in their year. He drew it in their third year. It was everyone, talking to each other in the common room, laughing and smiling. Shay had pestered Dean into giving everyone a copy as a Christmas gift that year and he did, but only after weeks of pestering from Shay. In the end, everyone loved the drawing and complimented Dean on his talents. But Seamus’s favourite drawing was the one of him and Dean, smiling and talking to each other before the Quidditch World Cup. Dean was a bundle of nerves when he gave it to Shay, but the shorter Gryffindor was at a loss for words when he saw it.  
  
“So, what’re you drawing?” Seamus asked.   
  
Maybe Dean was drawing another time when Shay blew something up. The taller Gryffindor was really proud the last time he did it, since he was able to cast a charm that made the drawing move and repeat itself.  
  
“Um...it’s kinda lame…” Dean said shyly, before picking up and turning his sketchbook to show Seamus  
  
Seamus's heart dropped when he saw what Dean had drawn; it was part of the park that was close to Dean's house. He and Seamus frequented it when the brunette visited. In the park, close to the wall, was hill where the two went to talk. There usually wasn't any topic they wanted to discuss when they went there. One of them, usually Seamus, would just blurt out what was on their minds and that would lead to a long conversation. That spot was where Seamus and Dean were their truest selves, and it brought the brunette joy that he was the only one who was able to see that side of Dean.  
  
But the reason Seamus's heart dropped when he saw that familiar place - the place where majority of his happiest memories had taken place - was because Dean drew two people sitting on top of the hill, sitting closely together. The two people Dean had drawn was himself and Ginny.  
  
"Shay...what do you think?" Dean asked, biting his lip.  
  
Seamus couldn't come up with any words, but didn't have to since they heard someone gasp and saw Ginny.  
  
"Dean, that's amazing." She said with a wide smile, sitting on Dean's lap, giving him a tight hug, and pecking his cheek. "Isn't he the best boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah...he is." Seamus managed to croak out sadly.  
  
"We're going to get breakfast." Dean said. "Wanna come Shay?"  
  
"No thanks." Seamus said. "I'm gonna talk to Hermione. See if she can help prepare me so that I don't blow myself up on the first spell we learn today."  
  
Ginny nodded while Dean looked skeptically at Seamus. The brunette merely gave him a small smile before going to sit with Hermione, asking about what spells they'd be learning in Charms today. Seamus didn't hear a single one of the spells Hermione was listing off since he was too busy watching Dean and Ginny walk out the common room together.  
  
The Irish teen's heart ached. Dean didn't need him anymore. All Dean did with Seamus was talk to him, sit together in class, during meals and Quidditch matches, walk together, and Seamus would always cheer for Dean when the taller Gryffindor got onto their house quidditch team.   
  
That was before...now he had Ginny. Ginny could easily do most of that stuff, and the stuff she couldn't do, she could make up by doing the things she could do better than Seamus and all that he never could.  
  
"Seamus." Hermione called loudly, bringing the other Gryffindor back to earth.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione." Seamus said, doing his best not to cry. "I just remembered I forgot my Charms book. I'm gonna go get it."  
  
"Seamus, I know you like Dean."  Hermione said rather bluntly, reaching for Seamus's hand.  
  
"What?" Seamus said with a huge blush, pulling away from the girl. "I don't know w-”  
  
"If you think you're going to get away with saying you two are just friends, you clearly don't know who you're talking to." Hermione pointed out, making Seamus sigh.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" He asked, as he sat down again.  
  
"No, I'm just very observant." Hermione replied. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Seamus returned. "Other than that I'm a terrible friend for having these feelings towards my straight best friend and thought about him while wanking several times ever since I developed my crush for him about two years ago."  
  
"Didn't need to know about the second part." Hermione said with a blush, making Seamus blush himself and cover his face. "But you're not a bad friend for feeling like this Seamus."  
  
“Wouldn’t it be terrible if Harry started wanking to the thought of Ron just cause he figured out he was gay? Wouldn’t that ruin everything?” Seamus asked, exasperated.  
  
"Well, we're all at that age where our hormones would be raging, so wanking isn't unusual, and while I hope Harry isn't thinking about Ron when he does so, whoever he, you, or anyone else pictures to help yourselves get off is your business. As long as you're not making any unwanted advances on that person, I don't see anything wrong with anything you're doing Seamus."  
  
"He's my best mate, 'Mione, he's straight, and he's in a relationship."  
  
"Seamus, we can't help who we're attracted or when we're attracted to them. But I have a feeling that the guilt and grief you're experiencing can be attributed to more than just having feelings for your straight best mate who has a girlfriend."  
  
Seamus hesitated before slowly talking about his and Dean's friendship, and how things got harder when his feelings developed into something more. Seamus didn't know when, but he had started crying, and Hermione had her arms wrapped tight around him. In a couple more minutes, Seamus was finally done, finishing by explaining his reaction to Dean's drawing.  
  
"Sorry for unloading that on all of you" Seamus said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his eyes.  
  
"It's alright Seamus. I'm here for you if you need to talk" Hermione said and the other brunette nodded. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I guess" Seamus returned with a sigh. "I just don't wanna lose Dean over this. He won't stop being my friend if he found out I was gay, but I don't think he'll be fine with knowing I have feelings for him, and wank to the thought of him."  
  
"Well, if you're open to it, I have an idea on how to help you get over your feelings," Hermione said.  
  
"Really? Please help me, 'Mione," Seamus pleaded  
  
"Alright, but on the condition that you stop talking about yourself and other people wanking," Hermione said, and Seamus chuckled.  
  
"As you command," Seamus said while giving his signature goofy grin.  
  
"Well, you said you always hang out with Dean," Hermione began, "Even with our own house, you spend most time with him. One theory I have is that the reason you feel so strongly about Dean is because you never really got to know anyone else well enough to develop these kinds of feelings for them."  
  
"I understand, but I'm not going to try and court any of them," Seamus said. "Neville's a good friend, but I just don't see him that way. Ron's out since he's definitely straight. And I think it's quite obvious that Harry's obsessed with Malfoy's arse."  
  
“So it’s for sure only guys you’re interested in right?” Hermione asked, continuing after Seamus’s nod, “You realize there are three other houses and several other years with viable boys. For example, I’m fairly certain that Justin Flinch-Fletchey of Hufflepuff is...uhm...male-attracted?”  
  
“Oh…” Shay blushed, “I guess I never really thought about the other boys.”  
  
“Exactly why you need my help,” Hermione said with a matter-of-fact smile, and Seamus smiled back.  
  


* * *

  
"Still can't believe you decided not to continue with Divination,” Dean said as he and Seamus headed for the Great Hall. "There's an easy O."   
  
"Well, I kinda doubted Trelawney could really predict the future," Seamus stated. "She kept predicting Harry's death, the guy who fought a basilisk a year before we started her class, and never predicted mine, the guy who keeps blowing things up."   
  
The two of them chuckled and they were about go to sit together when Ginny arrived and dragged Dean with her to sit with the Quidditch team. The brunette was miffed by Ginny just dragging Dean away when they were clearly in the middle of talking, but he was angrier at the fact that Dean just let her do that without protesting. Seamus sighed before going to sit next to Hermione.   
  
"Hey Seamus,” Hermione greeted while Ron and Harry nodded at him in acknowledgement.   
  
"Hey guys," Seamus greeted back before starting to plate his lunch.   
  
"Are you sure you really want to stuff yourself with that much food?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"It's not like I have to watch my figure for someone," Seamus said bitterly before stuffing his mouth with a bread roll.   
  
"Shay, have you forgotten that I'm going to help you?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, but there probably isn't anyone who wants to go out with the guy that blows everything up."   
  
"If that's true, then why do I know someone wants to do just that?" Hermione asked, her face cool and smirking.   
  
Seamus spat out the food that was in his mouth in surprise, “Wha-?”   
  
Hermione laughed and grabbed a napkin to help clean Seamus’s face of. “In fact, I there he is now, coming to make his move. You just have to say yes.”    
  
“Who are you-” Seamus's question was cut-off when someone cleared their throat low behind him. The freckled boy turned to see who it was and found Justin.   
  
“Seamus,” he said with a nervous smile, “Could I talk with you...uh...privately?”   
  
Seamus blushed softly, then nodded, shooting Hermione a look as he stood and followed Justin off to the side.   
  
"So...Hermione tells me you have a free period after lunch tomorrow" Justin began shyly and Seamus nodded in confirmation. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Out by the Black Lake. We can get started on the assignments our professors have already assigned."   
  
"That sounds great, Justin" Seamus said with a small smile, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.   
  
"Great!" Justin nearly shouted with a wide smile. "Shall we meet tomorrow in the Entrance Hall after everyone's gone into the Great Hall?"   
  
Seamus nodded and the two of them returned inside. Seamus saw Justin sit in between Susan and Ernie, who began questioning him, making Justin smile and blush.   
  
"You're brilliant," Seamus whispered with a smile as he returned to his seat next to Hermione.   
  
"I know," Hermione said with a smile.   
  


* * *

  
Lunch with Justin was great. It really was. The only problem was that...well...Seamus just couldn’t really name it. Justin was fine. He was funny, cute, and was smart enough to hold his own. There was just something that was missing. What exactly, Seamus didn’t know.    
  
He was heading to breakfast the next day when he ran into Hermione.   
  
“So?” she asked, her face cautiously excited.   
  
Seamus shook his head, “It was fun, but..”   
  
“But it wasn’t right?” Hermione asked, and sighed when Seamus nodded. “That’s what I feared. Not enough of a foundation before the date. Would you like me to try again?”   
  
Seamus blushed at the thought of Hermione hunting down all the male-attracted guys in the castle and lining them up for inspection. He shook his head.   
  
“No, I think maybe I’ll try and find the next guy more uh organically,” said Shay shyly.   
  
Hermione gave him a face that indicated that she was doubtful of his looming success. Seamus told her goodbye and headed to the Great Hall by himself. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been the only one eager for an early breakfast. He was walking through the halls when he heard a strange sound and Seamus immediately wished he hadn’t looked.   
  
In an alcove Dean had Ginny pressed to the wall, her legs spread and wrapped around him, the two kissing furiously. Shay turned and walked briskly ahead, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. He was no longer heading for the Great Hall. He had no place in mind actually. All he knew was that he needed get ass far away from his housemates as possible. The Irish teen turned a corner without looking and bumped into someone, causing him to fall on his arse.   
  
"Watch where you're going Finnigan," he heard someone say, and looked up to see Blaise Zabini.   
  
He wished he had bumped into someone else, even Hermione. He was in no mood to deal with a Slytherin.   
  
"Fuck off, Zabini," Seamus said as he stood and brushed himself off.   
  
The Gryffindor was about start walking again when he felt himself pushed against a wall, his wrists being raised above  his head and being kept there by Blaise's strong grip.   
  
"I think it's about time someone taught you some manners," Blaise said with a smirk.   
  
"Let go you arse," Seamus said as he struggled to free himself from the Slytherin's grip.   
  
"Lesson one, look people in the eye when you're talking to them,” Blaise said in a condescending tone before taking Seamus's chin, making the brunette face him. "Well?"   
  
Seamus thought to call for Dean, but then remembered why he was in this position in the first place. He then realised that even if he and Ginny weren't snogging, they'd be together. Dean would be too busy to help him. Seamus opened his watery eyes, some tears starting to fall. He had no idea why, but he saw that arrogant smirk on Blaise's face disappear and his expression soften. Blaise's grip around his wrists also loosened and it may have taken Seamus a few seconds, but he pushed the Slytherin away and ran for the Gryffindor dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

  
  


Seamus was having a bad morning. It wasn’t enough that he had to see Dean and Ginny snogging so early in the morning, he had bumped into Blaise and cried in front of him. He’d probably have the entire school talking about it by lunch. But worst of all, Seamus wasn’t able to eat breakfast and there was still an hour left in Care for Magical Creatures. Good news is if anyone heard his stomach grumble, he could blame it on the creature Hagrid had asked them to look after today. Hagrid probably mentioned the name, but Seamus was too focused on not passing out. All he remembered from the first few minutes was to keep at least five paces away and to not step on its excrements.

 

“Are you okay Seamus?” Neville asked, who he was partnered with today and was holding the rope.

 

“Just...had a bad morning” Seamus replied.

 

“What happened?” Neville asked.

 

“A number of things, but I don’t wanna talk about them” Seamus immediately said.

 

Neville nodded, and Seamus was grateful that he didn’t pry. He felt that if he was made to talk about seeing Dean and Ginny snogging, he would either cry, get angry, or a mixture a both. But other than seeing the love of his life playing tonsil tennis with one of their mates’ younger sister, something else from this morning bothered him. It was, of course, the altercation he had with Blaise, but what bothered him wasn’t that the Slytherin was an arse. It was the fact that when Seamus opened his eyes and his tears started falling, that cocky look on Blaise’s face disappeared immediately, and he even looked worried. Seamus looked towards the border of the Forbidden Forest where Blaise was paired with Pansy, and a couple of paces to the left was Theodore paired with another Slytherin, Duskgem was his surname, Seamus seemed to recall.

 

“What’s going on?” Neville asked, bringing Seamus back down to earth. “Are the Slytherins up to something?”

 

“Nothing, from what I can see” Seamus replied. “But I was honestly surprised when those four chose to take Care for Magical Creatures.”

 

“Me too” Neville agreed with a nod. “But they’ve mostly kept to themselves and there are only the usual number of insults every class. Besides, Malfoy’s the worst of them and he’s not here, so I’m good with the way things are.”

 

“I guess” Seamus said.

 

The Irish teen stared at Blaise for a couple more seconds before returning his focus to the task at hand. Once the class was finished, the students retrieved their bags where they stored them and headed back to the castle for lunch. Seamus was so hungry, that he planned on having three full plates of food. Despite his conviction to stuff himself senseless,the second he saw Dean and Ginny sitting together, smiling at each other, the brunette lost his appetite.

 

“Neville, Seamus, come sit with us” Ginny called and while Neville sat across from the couple, Seamus stood still.

 

“Shay, aren’t you going to sit with us?” Dean asked.

 

“No, sorry. I just realised I forgot to finish my Charms essay, and I should head to the library” Seamus said, not looking at Dean.

 

“Seamus, you missed breakfast this morning” Neville pointed out, and Dean looked surprised.

 

‘ _ Of course he didn’t know. He and Gin probably rushed through breakfast so they could immediately have dessert’ _ Seamus thought bitterly. “I’ll grab some stuff from the kitchens. I’ll be fine.”

 

Seamus immediately turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, pretending not to hear his name being called by Dean. The Irish teen went straight to the library and sat at a table close to the end. Seamus felt terrible, and not just because he was starving. He wanted to go and yell at Ginny and Dean, saying it wasn’t fair for them to rub their relationship in Seamus’s face. But he also felt guilty, because Dean and Ginny weren’t at fault here.

 

_ “We can’t help who we’re attracted to or when we’re attracted to them”  _ Seamus recalled Hermione saying when he told her about his feelings for Dean.  _ “Things would be so much easier if we could.” _

 

Deciding to distract himself from thinking about Dean and his grumbling stomach, Seamus opened his bag to retrieve his Charms book, but was surprised at what he found; inside his bag was a medium-sized box with a note on top of it, but Seamus didn’t care about the note. The smell coming from the box was heavenly, making the brunette’s mouth salivate. Opening it, Seamus found eight meat pies, and he immediately began eating one. The taste was divine, nothing like anything he’s ever tasted before. His starving stomach was telling him to scarf all of these down immediately, while his taste buds were telling him to savor each one.

 

It wasn’t long before Seamus had eaten half of them, and he paused to take a breather. He was thankful that he was no longer starving, but now he needed something to drink. He looked at his bag for a few seconds before checking inside. Amazingly enough, he found a bottle filled with pumpkin juice. After taking a huge gulp, Seamus let out a sigh of relief. After a minute of catching his breath, the brunette wondered where the food came from. Remembering there was a note, he shut the box to look at the note, which read;

 

_ I know you missed breakfast, so I hope the meat pies were satisfying. Sorry about this morning. _

 

Seamus stared at the note for minutes. He couldn’t believe it. Blaise Zabini gave him food and apologised to him. It wasn’t signed, so he hoped it was Dean for a minute, but the brunette could easily identify the taller Gryffindor’s handwriting. Seamus then considered if the meat pies or the pumpkin juice were cursed or poisoned, but after minutes of nothing happening, he had to accept the fact that Blaise Zabini had apologised to him.

 

_ “What in Godric’s name is going on?” _

 

* * *

It was half an hour before curfew, and Seamus was with Michael Corner. They were supposed to be on a date, but they mostly just ended up talking about their classes. Hermione had told Seamus he and Michael might hit it off, but the Irish teen wasn’t really interested. He only agreed to go on a date with Michael to distract himself from two things; Dean Thomas, and Blaise Zabini. And going on a date with Michael did take Seamus’s mind off his best friend, but Blaise was still at the forefront of his mind. Mostly, Seamus was wondering why the Slytherin looked concerned earlier, why he gave him food, and why he apologised. A few minutes later and the two teens decided to end their “date,” and Michael headed back to the Ravenclaw common room while Seamus stayed on his seat.

 

“Boring, isn’t he?” Someone suddenly asked, making Seamus jump.

 

He turned and found Blaise Zabini leaning on one of the bookcases, flipping through a book.

 

“What?” Seamus asked.

 

“Corner” Blaise said, still not looking up from the book in his hand. “He’s nice and smart, but he just doesn’t excite you, does he? Well, it’d probably be hard to excite me too if I was friends with Harry Potter, and I set off a minimum of two fires daily.”

 

“What do you want Zabini?” Seamus asked. He wanted to tell the Slytherin to mind his own business and a couple of choice phrases that land him in detention if McGonagall overheard him, but Blaise was the reason he didn’t starve today.

 

“I have a proposition for you” Blaise said, finally looking up.

 

“Not interested” Seamus said as he stood. “I may not be the smartest, but I know not to make a deal with a Slytherin.”

 

“I know why you were crying this morning” Blaise said, rooting Seamus where he stood.

 

“What?” The Gryffindor asked.

 

“You were crying because you saw Thomas and the Weaselette snogging” Blaise stated.

 

“And why would I be crying about that?” Seamus asked, trying hard not to let hurt show on his face. “Dean’s my best friend. I’m glad he’s in a happy relationship.”

 

“Your best friend who also happens to be the one you’re in love with” Blaise said as he slowly approached. “I know how you feel, Finnigan.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me, Zabini” Seamus nearly shouted.

 

He moved past the taller teen and was about to increase the pace he was walking at, but felt Blaise’s slender fingers wrap around his wrist. Blaise wasn’t squeezing his wrist, or was he pulling Seamus back. They Gryffindor could have easily broken free and left, but he didn’t.

 

“I know you feel anger at Thomas and the Weaselette, even though they’ve done nothing to deserve it” Blaise began. “I know that when you ask Thomas to do something together, and he declines because he and his girlfriend have plans, you smile and say it’s fine even though it’s not. I know every time you see him holding her in his arms, kissing her, or doing whatever it is they’re doing, you keep wishing it was you in her place. And I know that every time you’re around them and you give them a smile, there’s an immense pain in your chest that makes you want to scream, cry or both. But you don’t let yourself, because you don’t want yourself to be the reason why Thomas isn’t happy.”

 

“How do you know that that’s what I feel?” Seamus asked, turning and looking up at the Slytherin.

 

“Because I’m in the same boat as you Finnigan” Blaise replied. 

 

Seamus gave him a skeptical look, so Blaise gestured him to follow quietly. Seamus should’ve just left, but his curiosity got the better of him. He quietly followed Blaise, heading towards the Forbidden Section, and they stopped just a few rows away. Blaise had Seamus discreetly peek out of the side of the bookcase in the middle. There, on one of the tables next to one of the walls, was Nott and Duskgem, doing their work, sitting closely together, chatting and smiling.

 

“So we’re in the same boat” Seamus said once they returned to where he was seated with Michael.

 

“There are two differences between us, though” Blaise said. “First is that I want the adorable brunette.”

 

“You think I’m adorable?” Seamus asked with a shocked look.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head” Blaise said with a smirk, which quickly turned into a frown. “And secondly, they’re both my best friends.”

 

“That’s rough” Seamus said. The guilt he felt just from being in love with Dean was incredibly unbearable. He probably wouldn’t be able to handle it if Dean was dating one of his closer friends, like Hermione. “So, what’s your proposition?”

 

“Well...we have similarities to the person we each want” Blaise said. “I propose a mutually beneficial arrangement of the physical nature.”

 

Seamus looked at Blaise with confusion for a few minutes until he finally realised what the other teen meant, and began blushing furiously.

 

“You’re insane if you think I’m gonna do that” Seamus said, forcing himself not to yell.

 

“Just listen to what I have to say” Blaise said. “I am more experienced with this problem than you.”

 

“Well, I’ve got a solution that doesn’t involve having to drop my pants whenever you want me to” Seamus said.

 

“Dating other people until you find someone you like more than Thomas?” Blaise asked. “Not gonna happen.”

 

“How do you know?” Seamus asked.

 

“Because I’ve been trying for over three years now.” Blaise replied, and Seamus stared at him. “You’re never going to find someone you like better than Thomas because he’s your best friend. He knows you better than anyone else. No one will probably know you better than he does. You’ll keep comparing every single person you date to him, and they won’t be able to reach the bar that he has unknowingly set.”

 

_ “Over three years?”  _ Seamus thought.  _ “I doubt I can hold in my feelings for Dean that long. I nearly burst into tears earlier when this twat reminded me of Dean and Ginny snogging.”  _ He then sighed and looked up at the Slytherin. “So how does your proposition help?”

 

“Well, you’ve obviously wanked with Thomas in mind, right?” Blaise asked, and Seamus began blushing again.

 

“How is that obvious?” Seamus asked as he glared.

 

“It’s not that hard to deduce. We’re all at that age where our hormones are out of control, and Thomas is not that bad to look at” Blaise stated. “And I’ve done it too, but with Theo in mind. Eventually, that’s not gonna be enough.”

 

“So how is shagging you going to help?” Seamus asked again. “You’re definitely not Dean.”

 

“And you’re not Theo. But we can shag in the dark, scream their names, even use blindfolds if you prefer” Blaise answered. “I’ve even developed a spell that will let the person it’s casted on hear what they want to hear, in the voice they want to hear it from. Meaning when I’m screaming Theo’s name, you’ll be hearing Thomas’s voice screaming yours, and when your screaming Thomas’s name, I’m hearing Theo’s voice screaming mine.”

 

Seamus looked at Blaise. He couldn’t believe that the Slytherin was proposing such a thing to him. But he also couldn’t believe he was considering it. It wasn’t a secret that Blaise slept with anyone in the school who was willing to get into bed with him and everyone just assumed it was for shallow reasons, but Seamus knew the truth now. Not to mention, Blaise’s offer was really tempting. Every single time Seamus wanked, pretending that his hands were Dean’s, it helped him release, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Fine, let’s say I agree and we do...what you’re proposing, and have this arrangement for a couple months” Seamus began. “What if I do actually meet someone I like better than Dean? What happens to our arrangement then?”

 

“Whatever you want” Blaise replied. “We can end it, continue it, or some variation. You can even bring that person, if he wants to get in on it. This arrangement only concerns the physical. You want to keep dating, you can do so.”

 

Seamus stared at Blaise and again, he couldn’t believe he was thinking about accepting the offer. He began weighing pros and cons but sadly,he found that the pros outweigh the cons since he could only think if two; that he’d be shagging a Slytherin, and that he’d be shagging Blaise Zabini.

 

“It’s a lot to think about, I know. So don’t give an answer yet. Think on it, and if I never hear from you again, other than when we’re insulting each other, I think it’s obvious that you’ve declined the offer” Blaise said as he stood. “But I’m not just offering you a way to release some sexual tension. I’m offering you a way to experience your heart’s deepest desire for a short while every other week or so before having to live the bitter and harsh reality that the people we love don’t love us back.”

 

With that Blaise left, and Seamus stared after him.

 

* * *

The next morning, Seamus got up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron, Harry, and Neville. While his friends complained about all the work Snape had assigned them after their first lesson, Seamus’s mind was on Blaise and his offer. It was extremely tempting and Seamus would normally jump at the chance to be made love to by Dean, but it was fake. It wouldn’t be the real Dean, and not only did the Irish teen think that the blindfolds and the spells wouldn’t be able to completely convince him, but he felt that it was like disrespect to the real Dean.

 

“Hey Shay” Someone called and he turned to see the tall, handsome Gryffindor he had just been thinking about.

 

“Hey Dean” Seamus returned with a small smile, but then remembered something. “Where’s Ginny?”

 

“Oh, Padma and Parvati dragged her off somewhere to talk about something” Dean replied and started walking into the Great Hall, stopping and looking back when he realised the brunette wasn’t beside him. “Come on Shay. I know you like sitting close to the bacon.”

 

After getting over the initial shock that Dean wasn’t preoccupied with Ginny for once, Seamus followed and the two sat together between their other friends. A few minutes after, Dean and Seamus were talking again like they usually did; complaining about the amount of work they were being given, their favourite classes, discussing possible extracurriculars, and the most constant topic of their conversations, the things Seamus blew up or set fire to.

 

“I honestly don’t know how you got into the N.E.W.T. level Potions class” Dean said with a smile.

 

“Well, Snape’s not teaching and I barely qualified for Slughorn’s class” Seamus pointed out with a smile of his own.

 

“Hey, wanna go do our assignments together in the library later?” Dean asked. “I know it’s been six years since I was introduced to magical society, but there are still some things I don’t get in History of Magic.”

 

“It’s alright, and I’d love to” Seamus said, smiling widely.

 

The two got up and began heading to Charms together, talking about the British Quidditch league, and everything seemed like it was going to be alright...until they got to the Charms classroom.

 

“Hey love” Ginny greeted Dean before pecking his cheek. “Hey Seamus.”

 

“Hey” Seamus returned with a nod, his good mood quickly dissipating.

 

“Why’d Padma and Parvati want to talk to you earlier?” Dean asked.

 

“They just wanted to talk about boys” Ginny replied before giving Dean a look. “Can you help me with my assignments after dinner later?”

 

“Of course” Dean said immediately with a blush before turning to Seamus. “Is it okay if we help each other out some other time, Shay?”

 

“No, it’s not okay. I’m sick and tired of you blowing me off and ignoring me just so you can go and snog with your girlfriend. I’m supposed to be your best friend, not the person you make plans with when you have nothing else better to do. I’m tired of feeling like a fucking placeholder.”

 

That’s what Seamus wanted scream at the Gryffindor but instead of that, the brunette just nodded and watched Dean walk Ginny to the History of Magic classroom. He then went into the classroom and sat with Neville at the back, not really paying attention when Professor Flitwick started the lesson. All the Irish teen’s focus was on keeping himself from crying as the pain in his chest grew more and more.

 

“I’m heading off to Herbology” Neville said when Charms class ended. “Don’t wanna be late. Professor Sprout said there are gonna be some plants from South America.”

 

“Have fun, Nev” Seamus said as he forced a small smile onto his face. “Try not to faint this time.”

 

The other Gryffindor gave him a concerned look before nodding and heading to the greenhouses, and Seamus began heading to the Gryffindor common room alone. One thing he hated more than the pain he felt when seeing Dean and Ginny together, was having nothing to distract him from that pain. He’d even prefer a one-on-one lesson with Snape if it meant not having to think about his supposed best friend. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he bumped into someone when he turned a corner.

 

“Finnigan” The person he bumped into said, and Seamus saw it was Blaise. 

 

“Zabini” Seamus returned.

 

The two stared at each other for a while before Blaise began walking away.

 

_ ‘I’m offering you a way to experience your heart’s deepest desire for a short while every other week or so before having to live the bitter and harsh reality that the people we love don’t love us back’  _ Seamus recalled Blaise saying the night before. Could he really do it? Could he really have sex with Blaise, and pretend he’s Dean? Then he remembered how the real Dean immediately disregarded their plans so he could snog with Ginny in the library.

 

“Hey Zabini” Seamus called as he went after the Slytherin.

 

“What is it?” Blaise asked as he turned around.

 

“How...how do we do this?” Seamus asked.

 

“What?” Blaise asked in return

 

“Your proposition” Seamus clarified, and Blaise’s expression turned into a smug look. “We can’t obviously do it in our dorms.”

 

“Surprisingly insightful for a Gryffindor” Blaise said with a smirk. “We can meet on the seventh floor corridor.”

 

“Alright” Seamus said with a nod. “Tomorrow night.”

 

“See you then, Finnigan” Blaise said before leaving.

 

Seamus began walking to the Gryffindor common room again and as he did, so many voices in his head were telling him how much of a bad idea this was. But Seamus didn’t care anymore. Seeing Dean and Ginny together, watching as his plans with the taller Gryffindor were just tossed aside, seeing and speaking to him less and less. The pain was too much, and the Irish teen didn’t care if he was going to be sleeping with Blaise Zabini, he didn’t care if the Slytherin was going to use this against him in the future. All he wanted to do right now was forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is mostly smut. You have been forewarned

**Chapter 4**

  
  


It was about a quarter to nine in the evening, and Seamus was heading to the meeting place Blaise had suggested. The brunette wondered why the Slytherin chose this corridor, since majority of the rooms were mostly old and abandoned classrooms. Seamus sighed, knowing that wasn’t what he should be thinking about now. Was he really about to let Blaise Zabini shag him? Seamus had been asking that question over and over in his head and every time, the answer always was yes, and it was always yes because of one simple reason; Dean was in a relationship. At least  when the taller Gryffindor was single, Seamus could pretend his best friend was in love with him. He can’t now since the evidence that Dean was not single was literally right in front of him every day.

 

After a couple more minutes, Seamus arrived at the end of the corridor. The brunette stared at the old wooden door for a while before taking in a deep breath and heading inside, and was surprised by what he found. Instead of entering an old classroom with desks gone, it looked like a proper flat; there was a queen-sized bed with several comfy looking pillows, a couch at the corner, a bookcase filled with several texts, and a desk covered with several pieces of parchment.

 

“I was starting to think you had bailed” Blaise said, the Slytherin sitting on an armchair next to the couch.

 

“Well, I had to make sure I wasn’t being followed” Seamus replied as he entered and shut the door behind him. “I assumed both of us didn’t want  _ this  _ to become public knowledge.”

 

“You would’ve made a half-decent Slytherin” Blaise said before casting a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room.

 

“So…” Seamus began awkwardly as he sat on the couch. “How do we do this?”

 

“Well, we could just get to it” Blaise said. “But if you need some liquid courage, I have firewhisky, elf wine, mead and rum.”

 

“I think we should just get to it” Seamus said.

 

Blaise nodded and went to retrieve something from the drawer in his nightstand. When he returned, he placed two small bottles filled with a rose-coloured liquid on the coffee table.

 

“What’s that for?” Seamus asked.

 

“Like I said, I developed a spell to mask our voices, making them sound like the people we actually like and hear our names being called” Blaise said. “But I always had some issue with just using blindfolds or fucking in the dark. So I’ve been developing a potion that would essentially do the same thing, except it’ll affect what we’re seeing.”

 

“What’s in this?” Seamus asked as he picked up the bottle.

 

“Well, I did some research, and thought the potion I was developing would be a mix of the Draught of Peace, an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, and a love potion” Blaise said. “It’s taken months, but this has been the best product. There aren’t any side-effects and the potion only lasts about two hours.”

 

“A love potion?” Seamus said as he looked skeptically at Blaise.

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t fall in love with each other” Blaise said. “It’ll just make us see what we want to see.”

 

Seamus stared at the bottle then at Blaise before nodding after a minute.

 

“Are you sure there aren’t any side-effects?” Seamus asked as he opened the bottle, and his nostrils were filled with an intoxicating scent.

 

“I’ve been using this for half a year now” Blaise said. “I’m sure there aren’t any side-effects.”

 

Seamus nodded and downed the potion at the same time as Blaise. The potion had a pleasant taste, a mix of ginger and citrus. Just as Seamus felt like he could relax, he blinked and the only thing he could see was pink.

 

“What’s going on?!” Seamus asked as he panicked. “I thought there weren’t side-effects?!”

 

“Calm down Finnigan” Blaise said. “It’s supposed to do that. It’ll clear up in a minute.”

 

Seamus was starting to think Blaise had tricked him, but decided against leaving since he couldn’t see a thing. So he sat still and like Blaise said, Seamus’s vision cleared after a minute and the Gryffindor didn’t notice anything different until he turned to look at the other teen next to him, and his eyes widened. The green and silver tie had become red and gold, the Slytherin crest was now Gryffindor’s, and the arrogant Slytherin had turned into his best friend.

 

“Surprised?”

 

Seamus saw Dean’s mouth move but heard Blaise’s voice.

 

“This is absolutely insane” Seamus said with a groan and covered his face with his hands. “Hearing your voice when Dean’s mouth moves is going to haunt my dreams.”

 

“Well, hearing your voice when I see Theo’s mouth moving is a huge turn-off” Blaise returned. “Just let me cast the spell, and everything will be complete.”

 

Seamus nodded, deciding not to remove his hands until Blaise had finished the spell.

 

“ _ Sonitus Fantasia _ ” Blaise casted as he waved his wand, and Seamus suddenly felt his ears tingle.

 

“Is it done?” Seamus asked. “Did it work?”

 

“You tell me, Seamus” the Gryffindor heard a familiar voice say, and looked up. “Well, did it work?”

 

It worked; Seamus saw and heard Dean. At the back of his mind, he knew this was Blaise Zabini but right now, he just wanted to focus on the fantasy.

 

“What do you want to do?”  **_Dean_ ** asked as he sat next to Seamus.

 

“Whatever you wanna do” Seamus replied, still slightly in shock at how well everything was working.

 

“I’m sure there’s something you  _ really  _ want to do”  **_Dean_ ** said as he began slowly running his hand up and down on Seamus’s thigh, making the shorter Gryffindor moan softly.

 

Seamus looked up to see  **_Dean’s_ ** face so close to his, and was pushed over the edge. Wrapping his arms around the  **_Dean’s_ ** neck, Seamus pulled him down and crashed their lips together.  **_Dean_ ** immediately responded, kissing back with just as much hunger. Seamus then felt  **_Dean’s_ ** tongue press against his lips, which he immediately opened, and moaned loudly as the other Gryffindor’s tongue pressed against his. After a few minutes, the brunette pulled away for air.

 

“How was that, Shay?”  **_Dean_ ** asked as he pulled Seamus to straddle his lap

 

“Amazing” Seamus said in between ragged breaths, looking down when he felt a tug on his tie and saw  **_Dean_ ** undoing it.

 

“If you thought that was amazing, what we’re going to do next will blow your mind”  **_Dean_ ** said with a smirk, taking the shorter teen’s tie off and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

 

Some part of Seamus’s brain was still protesting, saying that he should stop this before it went too far, but that voice was completely silenced when **_Dean_** latched his lips onto Seamus’s neck. Seamus moaned as **_Dean_** alternated between licking and biting his neck.

 

“Dean!” Seamus moaned loudly when  **_Dean_ ** bit a particularly sensitive spot of the brunette’s neck.

 

“You’re so excited already Shay”  **_Dean_ ** said as he lifted one of his legs to rub against Seamus’s erection, making Seamus moan more. “We haven’t even taken our clothes off.”

 

“You just make me feel so good” Seamus said as he bit lip, and heard  **_Dean_ ** groan.

 

“Don’t worry, I plan on making you feel good all night long”  **_Dean_ ** whispered into Seamus’s ear, making a shiver run down the brunette's spine.

 

**_Dean_ ** stood and carried Seamus to the bed, gently laying him down before climbing over him. He then began taking his tie and shirt of, causing Seamus to stare at that gorgeous body. Seamus only saw Dean’s body after they played football when they were at his house, or Quidditch at Seamus’s. The shorter teen always had to restrain himself, since he didn’t want to touch Dean without his permission. 

 

As if noticing Seamus’s hesitation,  **_Dean_ ** smirked and grabbed one of the brunette’s wrists, and ran his hand over his own body. Seamus moaned, feeling the well-built body, slightly slick from sweat. After a minute,  **_Dean_ ** grabbed Seamus’s hands and stilled them. Seamus looked up and stared into  **_Dean’s_ **  lust-filled eyes.

 

“Aren’t you going to strip for me?”  **_Dean_ ** asked and Seamus nodded immediately, taking off his shirt off quickly before moving onto his pants.

 

“All of it?” Seamus asked when he kicked off his pants.

 

“All of it”  **_Dean_ ** replied and Seamus slowly took off his briefs. “You’re so gorgeous, baby.”

 

Seamus blushed, but felt happy at receiving the praise. He then saw  **_Dean_ ** beginning to take off his own pants, and his jaw dropped when he took them off. Seamus could already see how big  **_Dean_ ** was from the outline on the pair of boxers he had on. He imagined it’d be bigger when the boxers were off, and he was. 

 

**_Dean_ ** leaned down to kiss Seamus as he grabbed his cock and began slowly stroking it.  **_Dean’s_ ** lips moved to Seamus’s neck, slowly trailing kisses as he moved down to the brunette’s chest, stomach and waist. Seamus looked down and  **_Dean_ ** locked eyes with him as he slowly licked Seamus’s dick, making him throw his head back and moan loudly. **_Dean_ ** began bobbing his head slowly, getting into a rhythm and gradually increasing in speed. Seamus moans got louder and louder, he was gripping the sheets so hard, he could’ve torn them. After a few minutes more,  **_Dean_ ** pulled away.

 

“Is something wrong?” Seamus asked as  **_Dean_ ** moved up again.

 

“Nothing’s wrong babe”  **_Dean_ ** said with a chuckle, lying on his back and pulling Seamus onto him. “I just need to know something. Have you ever had sex with another guy?”

 

“No” Seamus replied, blushing a little in embarrassment.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that”  **_Dean_ ** said with a smile before pecking Seamus’s lips. “I’m actually happy you saved yourself for me.”

 

“So, why did you ask?” Seamus asked.

 

“I just needed to know how much I need to prep you”  **_Dean_ ** answered. “You are going to be taking in a big package, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“Oh...well I have experimented with...some toys” Seamus admitted shyly, his cheeks turning a faint pink, which made  **_Dean_ ** smile. “But none of them came close to your size.”

 

“My baby’s very naughty”  **_Dean_ ** whispered as he summoned a bottle of lube and began coating his fingers. “If it’s uncomfortable, just breathe and try to relax.”

 

Seamus nodded and felt one of  **_Dean’s_ ** slender fingers enter him. It was a little uncomfortable since it’s been a while since he’s done this, but it wasn’t long before he was relaxed and moaning again.  **_Dean_ ** inserted a second finger, stretching Seamus more and inserted a third finger soon after. As  **_Dean_ ** stretched the shorter Gryffindor, his fingers brushed against Seamus’s prostate, making him moan loudly and arch his back.

 

“Dean...please, I need you inside me” Seamus pleaded as he looked up.

 

“Just a while longer, baby”  **_Dean_ ** said before kissing Seamus as he continued to stretch him.

 

After a couple more minutes,  **_Dean_ ** slowly pulled his fingers out, making Seamus whimper at the loss.  **_Dean_ ** positioned himself at Seamus’s entrance, lubing up his cock.

 

“If it hurts too much at any point, tell me”  **_Dean_ ** said with concern. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Seamus nodded and sat up to give  **_Dean_ ** a quick kiss before lying back down again. Dean pressed his cock at Seamus’s hole, the two of the moaning loudly when the tip was pushed in.  **_Dean_ ** began slowly pushing in, and Seamus was feeling an amazing mix of pain and pleasure.  **_Dean_ ** stilled when half of his cock was in Seamus, letting the brunette get used to it and relax. After a minute, Seamus nodded, signalling  **_Dean_ ** to keep moving. The taller teen kept slowly pushing in until he was completely sheathed, making the two of them moan.

 

“Dean...m-move…” Seamus said after a minute.

 

**_Dean_ ** began slowly moving in and out of Seamus, gradually increasing his pace. Seamus moaned and chanted  **_Dean’s_ ** name again and again as the pleasure came in waves.  **_Dean_ ** leaned down and locked his lips with Seamus, and he wrapped his arms and legs around the taller teen.  **_Dean_ ** then began pounding into him relentlessly, making Seamus pull away for air and moaned louder as  **_Dean_ ** began biting and licking his neck again.

 

“Dean...I’m so close…” Seamus warned.

 

“Me too baby”  **_Dean_ ** said.

 

Seamus was pushed over the edge when  **_Dean_ ** hit his prostate again, causing him to come loudly over their stomachs and chest.  **_Dean_ ** felt Seamus tighten around him, and it only took a few thrusts until he came inside Seamus.  **_Dean_ ** maneuvered them so that he was on his back and Seamus was lying on top of him, both of them breathing heavily.

 

“That...was...wow” Seamus said in between ragged breaths.

 

“I know”  **_Dean_ ** said as he hugged Seamus tighter. “You were amazing, babe.”

 

“How was I amazing? You did all the work” Seamus said with a small smile as he cuddle  **_Dean_ ** more.

 

“Still, you were amazing”  **_Dean_ ** said before kissing Seamus on the head.

 

**_Dean_ ** began using his free hand to rub Seamus’s back gently, and the two of them fell asleep happy, the happiest they have been in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who was confused; "Dean" written regularly is referring to the actual Dean. "Dean" italicized and bold refers to Blaise as Dean. Writing Dean normally when Seamus says his name while under the effects of the spell and potion is him letting himself believe that this is the actual Dean.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
